A magnetic memory device can provide technical advantages, such as low latency and non-volatility, and thus, is regarded as an emerging next-generation memory device.
The magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The MTJ may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer therebetween. Resistance of the MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the MTJ may be higher when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel than when they are parallel. Such a difference in resistance can be used to store data in the magnetic memory device.